


Promises

by Mackaley



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group H [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Sex, Promises, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/pseuds/Mackaley
Summary: Aziraphale promised to take care of Crowley in their vows.Written for the DIWS Telephone Event
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group H [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937899
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Do It With Style server's BT Tower Telephone Event! An explanation of the event can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637526) at the beginning of the series this is part of. 
> 
> In this group, I was the first person in the chain! The prompt was "Promises" and the theme was rated E fluff. Enjoy some bite size sap and make sure to check out the rest of the works in this series and the other groups as well! (Might take a day or so after posting - the mods have to organize all the works in order and people will be posting through the weekend!)

“It was in our vows, Crowley,” Aziraphale murmurs. “I promised to take care of you.”

He eyes the hard, dripping cock in front of him before sinking his mouth back down and groaning around the taste of precome on his tongue. Crowley cries out, back arched, and his hands twist desperately at the sheets to stop himself from yanking on Aziraphale’s hair and fucking into his mouth. Aziraphale sucks in a slow pull from the base and hums as Crowley curses nonsensically above him. 

“ _Nine_ orgasms,” Crowley gasps. “Without any relief!”

Aziraphale sucks and bobs sloppily at the head before letting it drop from his mouth with a huff. He rests his head against Crowley’s leg and scratches his nails in neat lines through the hair covering the demon’s thigh. It could be innocent enough, but he knows Crowley well, sees the way his cock twitches mere inches from his face. 

“Like I said, I promised to take care of you.”

Crowley laughs breathlessly and moves his hand to card lazily through Aziraphale’s hair, an echo of his earlier urge. Aziraphale leans into the touch as his hand moves lower to circle Crowley’s knee.

“I promised to cherish you. And oh, I do, my love.” He shifts to press a kiss, a playful nip to Crowley’s thigh. “I cherish these gorgeous long legs that allow you to walk through life with me.”

He props himself up on his elbows to trail kisses up bony hips and a taut stomach. Crowley’s hand settles to rub at the nape of his neck, thumb dragging through the curls there. The touch is casually possessive and Aziraphale relishes it. 

“I cherish this stomach, which is somehow always full and thoughtfully lets me have two servings of dessert.” Crowley’s laugh reverberates through his lips and he smiles against the warm skin. He moves upwards and rubs at Crowley’s arms as he mouths along his sternum and his collarbone. 

“These arms, which hold me so perfectly.” He grazes his tongue along Crowley’s pulse point, treasures the sharp inhale it invokes. He finally moves to Crowley’s lips and they both sigh at the simple, familiar touch. Aziraphale’s hands bury themselves in Crowley’s hair and hold his head still as he bestows his tender affection. He pulls back just enough to swipe his tongue slowly along his bottom lip and sighs in contentment. 

“And these sinful lips which bring me so much pleasure and speak so much love.” 

Crowley surges up and kisses him deeper, more desperately, more passionately. Aziraphale loses himself in Crowley’s broad hands stroking along every inch he can reach, in the waves of unadulterated love hanging heavy in the air. Aziraphale rocks his hips into the jut of Crowley’s thigh, rubbing his thumbs along his temples, and Crowley rocks back against his soft middle. 

Aziraphale feels tension coiling at the base of his spine and radiating out through his limbs as his desire reaches a fever pitch. He breaks apart from Crowley and tugs at his shoulder. 

“Budge up, dear.” 

Crowley scrambles into a sitting position, his back resting against the dark wood headboard, and Aziraphale straddles his narrow waist. They smile at each other before Aziraphale reaches behind him to line up Crowley’s cock with his entrance, already open from their earlier activities. The blunt head breaches his rim and he sinks down in one smooth drag. 

Aziraphale bottoms out and wiggles his hips in small circles, savoring the _fullness_ and the twitch of Crowley’s cock inside him. Crowley grabs onto his plush thighs, digs his fingers in just to see the flesh pillow underneath them. Aziraphale lifts himself and sinks back down in a gentle roll as Crowley lifts his hips upwards, moving in well-practiced synchronicity. 

Crowley bites his lip in concentration and then smiles at Aziraphale. “You promised to love me forever. That was another one.”

Aziraphale arches his back with a groan to shift the angle and Crowley’s feet plant on the bed to give himself more to push against.

“I love you so much, more than I could ever love anything else,” Aziraphale pants out. His cock bounces with every thrust until Crowley takes him in hand and strokes in time with their rhythm. The simple touch is enough to bring him careening towards his orgasm and he moves his hips in earnest.

“You promised me, too. Show me how much you love me, Crowley. Come for me, my love, please, I need to feel you.”

Crowley pumps into him in rapidfire and lets out a strangled cry as his tenth orgasm is ripped from him and spills into Aziraphale. Aziraphale’s own release hits in a forceful wave of rolling pleasure as soon as he feels Crowley’s come hot and full inside him, his own climax dripping sticky over Crowley’s fist. 

Aziraphale curls himself into Crowley’s embrace as they catch their breath and run their hands in long, grounding strokes along each other’s skin. Crowley nudges him back and tilts his chin up with his thumb and forefinger before kissing him soundly.

“Happy anniversary, Crowley,” Aziraphale whispers against his lips.

“Happy anniversary, angel.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Fanart] Long Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680564) by [disgustiphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustiphage/pseuds/disgustiphage)




End file.
